finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cape Caem
Cape Caem is an outpost on a tip of a peninsula from where the party can board a ship to Altissia in Final Fantasy XV. The outpost has a lighthouse with an elevator to a secret dock where a ship belonging to King Regis, the royal vessel, is kept, and a run-down house where the player can rest for free. Additionally, there is a patch of land cultivated for simple vegetable gardening. Caem is situated on a peninsula separated from the rest of the open world by tunnels. Daemons or magitek engines don't spawn in this area; the only enemies are Sahagins north from the parking spot. There is a procurement point for Tenebraen Oak in the area and a mineral deposit for crystal-grade minerals. Almanac On a barrel behind the hidden getaway lodging. :Promontory offering a sweeping view of the majestic Cygillan Sea. The ocean beyond the cape connects Lucis and Accordo, formerly serving as an important maritime trade route between the two countries. :As relations between the two nations shifted and daemons began appearing around the continent, maintenance of the lighthouse that guided ships to shore grew difficult, and the beacon on the rock soon shone no more. Once warm and inviting, the cape at present feels cold and deserted. :The caravans that very rarely grace the seaside parking lot are usually filled with adventurous anglers hoping to catch a coastal whopper or hungry hunters looking for a briny bite to eat. Otherwise, the cape is currently all but devoid of human activity. Story Cape Caem was used as a hideout by Prince Regis before he became king and the lighthouse was abandoned. The lighthouse was then used as cover as a watchtower and as a communication tool sending light signals, but its maintenance was stopped after the maritime route to Accordo diminished in importance and daemons began to roam the continent at night. After Insomnia is attacked by Niflheim the exiled Prince Noctis finds himself unable to continue to Altissia as the ferry there doesn't run. His party decides to use a ship owned by King Regis from the rural port at Caem, where the ship remains hidden in an underground dock. After the Amicitia family chamberlain, Jared Hester, is killed in Lestallum by the empire when they search for Noctis, Iris Amicitia and Jared's grandson Talcott decide to flee the town and come to Caem. The mechanics Cid and Cindy come to the outpost to repair the ship for Noctis's use, and Cindy sends him out on a quest to find mythril. Iris and Talcott stay in the house in Caem, although it is run-down and been derelict for some time. The Crownsguard operatives Monica Elshett and Dustin Ackers accompany Talcott to the hideaway, and remain there to protect him and Gladiolus's sister Iris. According to Talcott, Monica regularly trains him to "fight like a Crownsguard". After the boat is fixed Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto set off to Altissia with Cid steering the ship. Umbra delivers Lunafreya Nox Fleuret's message to Noctis via the Lovers' Notebook, which he reads at the entrance to the lighthouse. Everyone comes to see them off, including Cor Leonis, Regis's old comrade who once accompanied him to a trip across Lucis to Accordo. Noctis spots an old photograph of his father with Cor, Cid and their friend Weskham Armaugh at the secret harbor. As darkness falls over Eos Monica, Dustin, Iris and Talcott abandon Cape Caem with Dustin personally escorting Iris and Talcott to Lestallum. Weskham returns from Altissia to re-purpose Caem's hidden port into a gateway for refugees seeking shelter on the Lucian continent. Locations JM Market - Caem JM Market at Caem operates from a red pickup at the parking lot. Leisure Goods' prices are unaffected by Noctis's fishing level. The JM Market at Caem is one of the few Lucian shops to sell stat boosting items. Hideout The party can sleep at the hideout for free, but it doesn't offer any EXP boost or let Ignis cook. Noctis can ask Monica to cook for a cat after finding it behind the lighthouse. There is a decal of the Lucian crest for the Regalia upstairs, on the opposite side from the bedroom. Iris usually stays outside the hideout, while Monica, Dustin and Talcott are inside after sundown. Farm In Chapter 8 Iris asks Noctis to look after the farm near the hideout where he can plant carrots and yield a crop of 3–5 the next day. The soil becomes impoverished from repeated farming and the player must wait for it to improve to plant more seeds. The carrots can be traded with a restaurateur called Tony for prizes. The player can exchange them for the berries needed to complete the quest in Galdin Quay, whose chef, Coctura Arlund, was looking for rare berries to make a dessert in Noctis and Lunafreya's honor. Other rewards include: *1 carrot - 500 gil *2 carrots - Ulwaat Berries *3 carrots - Car decals *4 carrots - Upgradeable weapons Lighthouse Cid is at the lighthouse in Chapters 6 and 8. The player can take the lift to the top after advancing to Chapter 9. The lighthouse is at the peak of the cape, and visible from the sea, although it no longer operates. Secret harbor The harbor inside a cave below the lighthouse is accessed via an elevator. The player visits in at the end of Chapter 8. The harbor has been used to keeping the royal vessel. Tenebraen oak There is a Tenebraen oak tree north of Cape Caem from where the player can procure Tenebraen Oak. It is across the road and up a hill. Sahagins spawn near it. This is the only procurement point in Lucis for Tenebraen Oak. Quests Crazy about Cactuars Talcott is collecting cactuar figurines which can be found for sale in various shops, and getting them for him completes a quest. Talcott already has one, and the player can find him four more. ;Cactuar Statuette The shop at Wiz Chocobo Post. ;Cactuar Model The antique shop in Lestallum. ;Cactuar Sculpture Shop outside the Leville Hotel in Altissia. The player must use Umbra to go back to give it to Talcott. ;Cactuar Effigy Formouth Garrison, the imperial base near Hammerhead. It is behind the white building after the player has cleared the area of enemies in Chapter 15. In Chapter 14, Talcott's truck has a number of cactuar dolls on the dashboard, depending on how many the player found for him previously. Photo Prompto will ask to take a photo at Caem and appeasing his request is a small quest. Iris will join in. Cid Cid can upgrade Noctis's weapons if he brings him the required materials. After giving Cid the weapon, the player must complete a quest and then rest to get a call from Cid to pick the upgraded weapon up. After a certain point in the story, Cid will relocate to Caem from Hammerhead. Cid is found back at Hammerhead if the player uses Umbra to go back in time in the later chapters. Hungry cat If the player fed a hungry cat back in Galdin, it has now moved to behind the lighthouse in Caem. The player can either purchase Luxury Cat Food from the JM Market at the Caem parking spot for 20,000 gil, or have Monica at the hideout cook a fish for it. Completing the quest yields a Sky Gemstone, one of the items Cid requests for weapon upgrades. New recipes The player can find Orienteering Checkpoint E on a signpost when walking up the path from the road to the lighthouse. It teaches Golden Egg Galette. Purchasing Iron Shelf Recipes, Vol. 4 from JM Market teaches Ignis Karlabos Cream Croquettes. Scraps of Mystery Scraps of Mystery XIII is where Kimya Auburnbrie resides, south of the entrance to the Malmalam Thicket at the "House of Hexes". The map is around the side of the building near the parasol, in a wooden frame. The treasure is atop the Cape Caem lighthouse. The lift operates after the player has advanced to Chapter 9. Gallery Outpost-FFXV-Artwork.png|Artwork. Cape-Caem-Artwork-FFXV.png|Artwork. Caem-Shore-FFXV.png|Caem shore. Arriving_To_Caem.png|Noctis in Caem. House-in-Caem-FFXV.png|The house in Caem. Caem-Cactuar-Figures-FFXV.png|Cactuar figures on the table. Caem-Group-Picture-FFXV.png|A group picture at Caem. Cape-Caem-Group-Photo-FFXV.png|Group picture with Gentiana. Jared-Hester-Memorial-FFXV.png|A memorial. Cape-Caem-Lighthouse-Entrance-FFXV.png|Entrance to the lighthouse. Caem-Lighthouse-FFXV.png|Top of the lighthouse. Cape-Caem-Secret-Harbor-FFXV.png|Secret harbor at the base. Iris-Talcott-Caem-Harbor-Goodbye-FFXV.png|Secret harbor. Cape-Caem-Night-FFXV.png|Cape Caem at night. Cape-Caem-Shop-FFXV.png|Shop outside Caem. Flying-past-Caem-FFXV.png|The party flying past Caem in Regalia Type-F. Cape-Caem-Cat-FFXV.png|Feeding a cat behind the lighthouse. Trivia *When inside the house in Caem, Noctis pushes the door open by the hinge side. *In the 1.00 version of the game, Cindy takes a long time to walk to Caem from the parking spot, and the party must wait for her. She was patched to jog the way with the party. pt-br:Caem Category:Final Fantasy XV locations